Not Now
by Midvalley's Sylvia
Summary: Where are you from?" God. Heaven. "There is no heaven. It is only a story to make the fact of death easier."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my original characters. They are mine, and if you want to use them, just ask! I'll probably let you. Thanks.  
  
(A/N: The timeline in the very beginning is 13 years before Vash meets the insurance girls. Small manga influence.)  
  
|||  
  
Legato was eating again. This was not surprising in the least. What was surprising is that right in the middle of chewing the last bite, he stopped. Inside his mind, a woman's scream echoed. For an unknown reason to him, it made the very blood that ran through his veins run cold. Here he sat in the midst of atleast nine corpses in a small-town bar eating a hamburger, and the scream inside his head made him afraid. Almost as afraid as when Master was angry. His golden orbs surveyed everywhere, pupils dilated in fear. No woman was alive that he could see or feel with his thoughts. Putting the thought out of his mind, he kept on eating. Legato wouldn't let it bother him.   
  
||| 13 YEARS LATER  
  
Cantable had been found in the midst of a town Legato had recently cleared. She sat on the roof of a church, looking down over the barren town. The cold silver of her eyes took in everything and saw nothing at the same time. She was not blind, but she saw very little that meant much to her. With a lazy smile, she leapt down before Legato saw her on the roof.   
  
The telepath looked at her, surprised, but not letting it show on his face. "Pity. Looks like I missed one."   
  
Cantable said nothing, but only stared at Legato. When he tried to take control of her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He found his influence on her being pushed out of her mind, as if she was able to control him. This fact disturbed him, made him try harder. He was sweating by the time he gave up, atleast fifteen minutes later.   
  
"What are you?" He asked, getting worried by now. "Why are you here?"   
  
She once again opened her eyes. Without speaking, she bent down and drew a picture in the sand at her feet. Legato watched all this, fascinated by this young girl who had managed to best him in his own game.   
  
"An angel? I doubt that." He laughed at the drawing. "What are you really, child?"   
  
She gestured to the picture. The smile on her lips infuriated him, but he managed to keep his cool. From out of nowhere, the winds came and blew away the drawing, leaving a clean slate for her. Once again she bent down, and began scribbling in the sand. This time she formed a word, which upon reading made Legato curse her.   
  
KNIVES.  
  
Legato had half a mind to kill her with his own bare hands, but didn't. If this spider wanted to be taken to his Lord and Master, then so be it. He simply walked to her, carefully stepping over his Master's name, and hit a pressure point on her neck. She went out like a candle, and that was that.   
  
|||  
  
Knives was impressed by the girl. She had said nothing in the two hours he had questioned her, just had written down things on the paper tablet in her wierd, beautiful handwriting. He had even gotten her name out of her, Cantable, the song-like.   
  
The telepath had watched all this with disgust. The girl spider was demanding all of Knives' attention at the time, reminding him of when the Lord and Master had come upon him. All of the plant's time was spent with Legato, training him to hurt the spiders and training him to use his powers. Now the girl was going to be trained, he knew, and he was to be left in the dust. He hated her immediately.   
  
"Where did you get your powers?" Knives asked her, standing over her shoulder.   
  
«Birth.»  
  
"Do you have a surname?"   
  
«No.»  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
«The Sky. God.»  
  
"I don't believe in a 'God'. You'll have to give me the place name."   
  
«Rakuen. Heaven. Eternal Paradise.»   
  
"Where were you born?"   
  
«Rakuen.»  
  
"There is no such place. It is all a fantasy to make the fact of death easier."   
  
Cantable looked at the paper, ripped it up, and set it on the table. Brushing her dark brown hair back out of her eyes, she touched one petite finger to the biggest strip. As the breath left her lungs, the paper was enveloped in flames. Soon it was nothing but ash on the table in front of her.   
  
Knives laughed. "Where did you hear of me?"   
  
«The God you don't believe in. The Brother you seek to hurt.»  
  
The plant's pupils narrowed. "Vash?"   
  
«Yes. Vash. Ericks. The other immortal plant.»   
  
"How old are you?"   
  
«My age is innumerable.»   
  
"Who are your parents?"   
  
«I do not know.»  
  
"Can you die?"   
  
«I do not know.»  
  
"Will you work for me?"   
  
The pencil hesitated for a moment above the paper.   
  
«I will not harm spiders. I will not harm Vash. »  
  
"Then what will you do?"   
  
«Watch.»  
  
"Watch what?"   
  
«You. Vash. Legato Bluesummers.»  
  
"Why?"   
  
«It is what I was sent here for.»   
  
"Why don't you speak?"   
  
«Why don't you shutup?»   
  
Knives contemplated what he would say next. Once again Cantable ripped up the paper upon which she had written and burned it. On the next page, she wrote two words in large capital letters.   
  
REM SEIBREM.   
  
Knives was done interrogating the girl. He left through the door, as she began to smile once again. He would continue on to tell Legato that she was to be called Cantable the Silenced, and yes, she would be in the Gung Ho Guns.   
  
Legato only nodded.   
  
Once again the scream echoed in his mind, making him stop and shiver. But once again, Legato pushed it out of his mind, and went on.   
  
||| MIDAN VILLAGE, SHEN'S BAR  
  
Shen's place wasn't exactly hopping when Vash sat down at the table, having left the insurance girls in the hotel. It was a miracle that he had been able to slip by them unnoticed, and he thanked God for that. He needed some time alone. Wolfwood knew that too, and so was hitting on a pretty lady on the other side of the bar.   
  
Without ordering a drink or food, the Humanoid Typhoon plopped down. The table was at the back of the bar, close to the jukebox but not too close. Vash needed a clear mind and a semi-quiet atmosphere for what he was going to do tonight.   
  
"Alright, arm, let's see what's the matter here." Vash searched up the length of his left, gloved arm, searched for the little latch he knew was there. Somewhere, he thought. The arm twitched without his consent, and he felt an electric jolt bury itself in the metal nub that was the end of his real flesh. This he had felt more than a few times over the last few days, and each time he knew he'd have to take it off and fiddle with it again. He had just been putting it off. It had been so long since the last time he had taken it off, he was almost reluctant.   
  
The door opened and someone walked in. He was too busy searching again for the latch to notice who, but he noticed how short they were. Meryl, his mind immediately thought. But no, this person had long brown hair. Not Meryl, his mind sighed. Good.   
  
"Aha!" He smiled when he found the latch. "Now..." It was slightly rusted, and also slightly old. When he tried to flip it, it squeeked and did not budge. Wolfwood glanced momentarily back at him before continuing to talk to the woman. She didn't notice, but kept giggling and sipping what looked like a strawberry daquiri.   
  
For some reason, Vash's ears perked up. He stopped for a moment, and listened. A very old song was coming from the jukebox. The short person who had walked in was standing near it. He looked back at her once he heard what the song was.   
  
"Soooo..." The jukebox sang. It wasn't Rem's voice but it made him think of her immediately. He bit his lip and went back to work on the latch.   
  
The person pulled something out of her backpack. Then, shouldering the pack once again, she came towards Vash. A single petite finger tapped his right shoulder and a single pale hand held out a paper to him.   
  
Rem says hello, Vash the Stampede.   
  
He gasped and looked up at her. She couldn't be more than 13, 14 at the most, but her eyes...those silver eyes...they said she had seen more years. He gently took the paper and the tears started to fall.   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
She thwacked the latch that he had been working on. The arm came loose, and she took it gently from the socket. Sitting across from him, She flicked open the metal door that protected the wires.   
  
"How do you know?" He repeated. She looked at him, and shook her head.   
  
«Not now.»  
  
"When?"   
  
«Not now.»   
  
Silently she went to work on the machine, testing each finger's wire and every muscle's wiring. The plant watched her with amazement as she found the cause of the jolts and the cause of the twitching. Pulling a small screwdriver from her pack, she spent a few moments working on his limb. The pale fingers worked smoothly, liquidly, soft against the mechanical piece of metal.   
  
"What are you?"   
  
An image flashed in his mind's eye. It was the picture of a being with no face, a being completely devoid of gender. The being had great, white, softly feathered wings and was wearing white robes. Dark hair fell from it's head, and it's hands were curled around a snowy dove.   
  
"An angel?"   
  
A slow nod did not waver her working.   
  
"There are no angels."   
  
She stopped. Those silver eyes bored holes into him, scared him and calmed him at the same time. One pallid, pale finger pointed at Vash. «You.»   
  
He realized that he had been hearing a voice in his head. It wasn't unlike Legato's way of talking, but it was so calming and relaxing. It was second nature.   
  
"Me?"   
  
«Fallen.»   
  
"I'm no angel."   
  
«Knives. Fallen angels.»   
  
"Don't say that name." He looked away. After a tense moment, she sighed and turned back to her work. The song ended now, and a silence enveloped them. Wolfwood's girl had excused herself to go home, and declined his offer to walk her there. He sat at the bar alone. The barkeep was washing some glasses, humming a quiet tune and thinking his own thoughts.   
  
"So, Tongari, who's your friend?"   
  
This time Wolfwood heard her voice too, as he neared the table.   
  
«Cantable.»  
  
"Woah, was that you, little lady?" He took a seat and looked at the girl.   
  
She nodded, still working on the machine that was Vash's arm.   
  
«Don't ask questions, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Accept.»   
  
He froze. "Don't call me that."   
  
"She says she's an angel," Vash murmured. He was resting his chin on his right hand, looking at what the young girl was doing. "She says she's from God."   
  
"Every child's from God. They're gifts."   
  
«I'm not from God in that way. I am from Rakuen, I come from the Eternal Paradise. I have seen the dead and I say they walk again.»   
  
Silence.   
  
«God wants you to talk to Him, Nicholas D. Wolfwood.»   
  
The priest tensed.   
  
«God wants to talk to you, as well.»   
  
"And how the heck am I supposed to do that?! The last time I prayed, I got nothing." He scowled and lit up a cigarette. "Nothing at all. God forgot about me."   
  
«God didn't forget. He didn't ignore you. And you didn't get nothing at all. It was Sadie's time. She died. She was going to die by asphyxiation. Then she died in her sleep, because you prayed, Nicholas.»  
  
"She still died! She died...and it was because of me!"   
  
«No. Did you know that she would've died because she hung herself by the fanblades in the living room? She would've used her thomas' reins. But you gave her another week, and you gave her another reason to live. She died because she was old and she was ready. You just didn't think so.»   
  
Nicholas D. Wolfwood, unorthodox priest, didn't respond. He didn't know how. His tears did not surprise them, not even Vash. Vash was no longer crying, he wouldn't let himself cry.   
  
«Vash. You know why Rem had to die. She knew.»   
  
"Don't talk about Rem." He stopped her. "Don't say that name."   
  
Her fingers moved slowly, methodically, and so did the pen. Her gentle silver eyes focused on each and every move that she made, not wavering. Everything she did was sure and was confident, everything.   
  
«Vash. You said you'd take care of him.»  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
«I know. Don't question it. I know.»  
  
"When can I question it?"   
  
«Not now.»  
  
"That's not good enough."   
  
«Not now. You will know when to ask, and you will know what to say. But for now, be silent. You do want your arm back, right? If I slip then I'll mess it up.»  
  
"You're an angel. You're perfect."   
  
She looked up at him and laughed. It was a melodious laugh, like someone had dropped water on a piano and made it play. The sound made Nicholas and Vash both want to hear her speak.   
  
«Only God is perfect, Vash. Only God.»   
  
"Why don't you talk? If you can laugh, you can talk."   
  
«I can. I don't want to. When one is silent for so long, then one fears the sound of one's own voice. When one is alone, one is silent. I was alone for a very long time, Vash the Stampede.»  
  
"Alone?" The priest sounded as if her were still holding back tears. "With God you are never alone."   
  
«Tell that to yourself every day. You are human, you are His child. You are never without Him. But I, I had to go without Him. My voyage was something I would not wish on anyone. I went through the bowels of Hell itself, and even God can not go there. I prayed to Him, and somehow I got through. I got through.»   
  
"Hell? Say hello, lady, this is it."   
  
«This is Heaven compared to Hell. You won't go there, Nicholas, so you will go on thinking that this place is Hell. Hell is a million times worse. Hell is Hell.»   
  
Millie and Meryl entered at this time, the shorter woman looking quite peeved. They scanned the small bar, found where the men where hiding, and Meryl stomped over with Millie following.   
  
"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" She glared daggers at them, not noticing the young girl working on Vash's mechanical arm.   
  
«Sit down, Meryl Strife. God has work for you.»   
  
She stared now at the girl. "And who are you?"   
  
«I am not to be disobeyed. Sit. Down.»  
  
A cold feeling surrounded her. Her instincts told her to sit, and so she did. Millie did as well, pulling up a chair.   
  
"Hello, Cantable, what brings you here?" The taller woman smiled and looked at her.   
  
«Millie Thompson! Last time I saw you, you weren't much older than 15. My how you've grown.»   
  
"H-How do you do that? You're....you're not moving your lips but...I can hear you!" Meryl had a strange look on her face. "How're you doing that?"   
  
«God works in mysterious ways, Meryl Corintha Strife. Now, what I have to say to you is very important. Listen closely.»   
  
"If you'll all excuse me-" Vash started.   
  
«Sit back down, Vash. I want you to hear this as well. You may not know why I say this at first, but you will understand in the end. You have to hear this. You have to know.»  
  
He sat, not looking at the angel whom he did not believe was telling the truth.   
  
«Meryl, I want you to go to the town of Septembria. There you will find a man named Knives Millions in the club called 'Spiders and Sidewinders'; I want you to introduce yourself.»  
  
"NO!" Vash shouted. "She is not going to Septembria, and she is NOT going to find HIM."   
  
«Vash, shutup. Shutup and Listen. Your brother won't kill her. Meryl, this man will ask you to come with him, and I want you to go. Everything, every thought in your mind will tell you not to, but I want you to go with him.»  
  
"And...and what after this?" She was afraid now. For some reason, even the name Knives Millions struck fear into her heart.   
  
«I want you to stay with him. I will meet you again, but not for a long time maybe. You have to trust me.»  
  
"What about me, while Sempai's away? What will I do?" Millie didn't look at Cantable, but looked down at the table. "Where will I go?"   
  
«I want you to stay here and take care of that child you've been hiding from the world. It will be born before I return, so take care of yourself. Eat something healthier than pudding all the time.» Cantable slid the metal door back over the wires. «I think I got it, Vash. Try it.»  
  
The plant accepted the mechanical arm, and fitted it back over the metal stump. It worked perfectly. Nodding and muttering his thanks, he started putting the glove back on.   
  
«Nicholas, I want you to smoke less. Your child will be allergic to cigarette smoke, I can guarantee. Cut it down to maybe four a day. And don't drink as much as you do. Millie can't have a drunk priest for a husband, can she?»  
  
Millie and Nicholas both blushed. They had told no one about their love for each other.   
  
«Vash, I want you to stay with them. The child will need a good uncle. It will need a good influence. Help Millie and Nicholas. You will know when it is time. You will know.»  
  
"How? What good am I to them, they don't need me..." He looked away.   
  
«Vash. Don't argue with me. I swear, you could try the patience of a saint. For one, you could get a job. I hear that this town needs a good sheriff, and Ericks looks to be just the one for the job. You'll have your share of outlaws, you can bet your bottom dollar on that. And plus...» At this, Cantable blushed. «You'd look good in a uniform.»  
  
He couldn't help but laugh. "I thought angels were supposed to be pure."   
  
«What? I can't help it...you and your brother are almost enough to make me go back to being a human.» She smiled. «Do you all believe me?»  
  
Four heads nodded around her.   
  
«Good. I'll be back. It'll be sooner than you think. Meryl, don't forget to write letters to Bernardelli saying that you're resigning. I don't think that Knives will let you take a job. And Vash, keep the sheriff job. You need it. You need something steady after all these years. Nicholas...just try to cut down on the booze and smokes. Millie, start eating healthier and crack down on Nick if he doesn't do as I say.»  
  
Again they nodded.   
  
«Pray. Don't cease. Just remember, FROG.»  
  
"Frog?" Vash asked.   
  
Nicholas laughed. "Fully Rely On God."   
  
"Oh. GAP."   
  
"Gap?"   
  
Meryl smiled. "God Answers Prayers."   
  
«Yes. Remember it. Be good until I come back, okay?»  
  
Nodding again, they watched her pick up her things and go. Nicholas reached across the table to Millie's hand, and put his own over it. Meryl was looking at the door, and Vash was slowly flexing his left hand back and forth. Only Meryl saw that once Cantable was out the door, she looked up into the sky and was gone. She whispered a goodbye again, and sighed.   
  
|||  
  
0__0 don't know where that came from...uuuuuh, R&R! Thanks.   
  
-Bara 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun.   
  
(A/N: A month after last chapter took place.)   
  
WARNING!!! If you are a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeallllllllllllllly big Legato fan, you might not wanna read this. Let's just say that something bad happens to Lega-kun. Something really bad. Don't blame me, I had it planned from the beginning.   
  
|||  
  
Meryl was immediately reminded of Vash when she saw Knives. He was sitting in the back of his club, Spiders and Sidewinders, moodily sipping a mug of coffee at 11:05 at night, watching the saxaphone player play a sleepy song on stage. A blue-haired man she vaguely remembered from somewhere was eating a large icecream sundae at the bar, while a tall woman with an eyepatch read a magazine behind it.   
  
Not many people were at the bar, just a few young people dancing and playing cards. She sat on one of the stools and ordered a drink, looking at all the other night owls. Dressed in a pair of capris and a white baby-tee, she didn't feel like usual or seem like usual. She was now in a fun-loving state, smiling and swaying to the soft music. She didn't even notice as the tall man she would come to know as Knives approached her.   
  
"Hey there," he said softly. He knew who she was; he wondered why she was here. "I haven't seen you around here before."   
  
She smiled. "No, I'm pretty new around these parts. I'm Meryl Strife." As he shook her hand, she felt like she had been dipped in a vat of ice. Everything was suddenly cold, suddenly she was frozen and it seemed as if nothing else mattered but what was being said to her by this frighteningly handsome man.   
  
"Knives Millions," He replied with a smile. There was no need for aliases; he had never liked them and never found a use for them. "So, what brings you here?"   
  
Meryl began talking to the immortal being, and did so long into the night. He eventually offered her a room for the night, there at the bar, seeing as how there was no hotels for miles around. Most people who didn't live in Septembria either stayed with a friend or at the bar, so she only had the option of the latter. In the morning Knives drove her out to the place where he personally stayed, his mansion out in the middle of the desert. She liked the place.   
  
For the next week she stayed with him. Knives almost forgot she was a spider, she was one of the ones who had hurt his kind so much. He didn't dwell on it, though. He liked her. He liked her alot. Begrudgingly, she agreed to stay longer when he asked. She got used to the Gung Ho Guns, and more often than not cooked and did things for them. She was happy. She liked being there alot.   
  
|||  
  
Legato had just decimated another town. He was sitting atop one of the roofs in the town, counting the dead bodies that littered the earth. Suddenly movement in the distance caught his eye. He looked on as a tall boy came up to the building he was sitting on.   
  
The boy had almost black hair, parted neatly in the middle and brushed to the side. It was almost like Legato's chosen style, but the part covering the left side of his face was more easily seen through. His dark, coffee brown eyes showed intelligence. There was a hint of red color to the brown, but just barely. The boy was dressed in a black duster, black jeans, and what looked to be a black shirt. Legato smiled, and tried to reach into the boy's mind as soon as he looked up.   
  
Suddenly, the blue-haired man's temple was blazing in pain. He instinctively put his hands up to his temple, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. When the pain subsided a little, he opened his tear-filled eyes. It had been a long time since he had felt pain like that.   
  
«TAKE ME TO KNIVES, NOW!» A deep voice erupted in his mind. He looked to the side to see the boy glaring down at him, one hand above Legato's head. «TAKE ME OR DIE, HUMAN.»  
  
Legato obliged, scared for once of someone other than his master.   
  
|||  
  
Knives hadn't seen Cantable in a long time. He assumed she had gone somewhere to 'watch', or whatever it was that she did. He didn't think about her much now that Meryl was here. But when the boy showed up with Legato, he was immediately reminded.   
  
The boy wasn't like Cantable. Knives noticed right away that the boy wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he had brute force and telepathic force and he wasn't afraid to use it. The plant hadn't seen Legato this skittish since Cantable had asked to come to him.   
  
"Who are you?" Knives asked, once they were alone with one another. He half-expected the boy to answer telepathicly, but he didn't.   
  
"Why does that matter?" The voice was almost a growl, a definite challenge to Knives. "All that matters is what Cantable said to you."   
  
"How do you know Cantable?"   
  
"All of Heaven and Hell know Cantable. She's one of the few who can return to being a human if she wants." The boy glared at him. "Now, what did she say?"   
  
"She said that she was going to watch, and that she learned about me from God and Vash. I suppose you know who that is, as well?"   
  
He cursed. "She's meddling again. I'll have to stop her myself." The boy looked at Knives, a dark force in his eyes. "Do you know where she is?"   
  
Meryl knocked. "Knives? Are you in there?"   
  
The plant growled. "Yes, just a second."   
  
"Ah, yes, the human knows." The boy smiled, showing what almost looked like fangs. "I'll be back for you, Knives Millions."   
  
Knives didn't even see the boy leave, he just blinked and he was gone.   
  
|||  
  
(A/N: Six months later.)  
  
Vash had just sat down at the small house he and Millie and Nicholas shared when a knock came at the door. Millie and Nick were both out picking up things for the baby, and so he had the house to himself. Groaning, he forced himself off the couch and answered the door.   
  
«Vash,» said the voice, «I think Millie and Nick need you.» He looked down to see Cantable, the angel he had met six months ago, stared up into his face with those big silver eyes of hers. «They're going into the hospital across town now.»   
  
"Cantable! They are?" He blinked. "I need to go!"   
  
She smiled and touched his hand for a moment. A blur of colors whizzed by, and the next moment they were standing outside the hospital. «Easy as pie!»   
  
Nicholas was standing outside, looking ragged and smoking a cigarette. He looked at the angel and his friend, and sighed.   
  
"What's up?" He casually muttered.   
  
"Where's Millie?" Vash asked, surprised to see him so casual. "And why aren't you-"   
  
"She's sleeping with the babies. They couldn't wait till we got to the hospital; the medics delivered both of them in the middle of town." He smiled. "A little girl and a little boy, Tongari, they're so beautiful."   
  
Vash let out a long breath and laughed. "Wow, congratulations!"   
  
The angel standing beside them smiled. «Yes, congratulations, Nicholas. What are their names?»  
  
"Nicholas, Jr. and Marie. They're just so precious...I already love them more than anything in the world." The priest laughed. "It's the greatest thing that's ever happened. I'm a dad!"   
  
Vash congratulated him again, and they celebrated with Millie once she was up. Both of the babies had the dark hair of their father, and everyone could already tell that they were going to be tall. No one noticed as the angel, after blessing both children, slipped silently away with tears in her eyes.   
  
|||  
  
(A/N: Two months later.)  
  
Vash and the others hadn't seen Cantable since the twin's birthday, which had been September the twentieth, and they were worried about her. They knew that they shouldn't be, because she was an angel, but still they were. Normal people would worry if a being that looked as if she were barely fourteen appeared and disappeared at her leisure.   
  
The Stampede was relaxing in his chair in the living room when the knock came. Millie and Nick were feeding their children in the nursery, and a large black cat Millie had taken to caring for was snoozing on the window sill.   
  
Vash got up and answered, surprised to see a tall, sturdy boy at his door. "Hi there. How can I help you?" The immortal smiled and leaned against the door frame, casually running his fake hand through his hair.   
  
"Where is Cantable?" The boy looked at Vash, almost at eye-level with him, and glanced behind the taller being. "I know that you're familiar with her, Vash the Stampede."   
  
At once Vash was on edge. "How do you know about Cantable?"   
  
"Your brother asked me the same question when I confronted him about her. All of Heaven and all of Hell know about Cantable. Now where is she?" The blaze in his eyes scared the plant, but he kept his cool.   
  
Millie and Nick came down the stairs from the nursery at that point, having been succesful at putting their children down for a mid-afternoon nap. "Who is it, Mr. Vash?" The woman smiled and came over to the door.   
  
"We haven't seen Cantable for a few months. I don't know where she is." He stared down at the boy. "Who are you, anyways?"   
  
"My name is not important. What is important is that Cantable does not meddle in human affairs." He looked over his shoulder. "She said nothing about where she was going the last time that you saw her?"   
  
"No. She didn't tell us anything."   
  
A faint glow came from behind the boy. Almost at once, the silver-eyed angel he'd been tracking appeared there. "I have not been meddling, Sirus." Her voice seemed quiet from not being used frequently, but so melodic and beautiful. She looked tired, but not exhausted, and her eyes were sadder than usual.   
  
"Cantable. You're coming with me." He turned to her with a growl. "You are meddling."   
  
"I am not!" She formed tears in her eyes. "Just because I help people doesn't mean I'm meddling! You're the one meddling! You shouldn't even be here, Sirus!"   
  
"ME?! MEDDLING?!" He laughed. "Don't make me spontaneously combust, Cantable. Now, come with me."   
  
"No. I have direct orders from the Alpha and Omega to be here. Even you can't override that." She turned her back to him. "Besides, I'm still mad at you."   
  
"Show me the direct orders from Him. You know he always gives a pass." The boy walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Where is it?"   
  
She reached inside her jacket pocket. She was dressed like always in a pair of old jeans, a baby T-shirt, and a baggy white jacket. Pulling out a gold slip of old-looking paper, she stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"You know him, Cantable?" Vash looked at the both of them.   
  
The angel handed the slip of paper to the boy, and nodded. "You needn't worry. He's just a nuisance that takes it upon himself to make sure that I'm sticking to the rules, which I am."   
  
"So you are here on orders. What are they?" Sirus handed the paper back to her. "Tell me."   
  
"Away from them. I'll come back later, I have something that I need to tell you." She looked at Vash and the others. "Just...you might want to get a babysitter."  
  
"Okay...I'll do that," Wolfwood replied. "When will you be back?"   
  
"Later tonight. Just be ready to go somewhere..." She smiled. "Don't worry."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Let's go." Sirus picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and walked a small distance before disappearing altogether.   
  
|||  
  
Sirus had transported them to an area in Limbo that he knew Cantable loved. The appearance was of a small island, enveloped in eternal night, but with a quiet little village and bar. The inhabitants were always partying, as it was a hot vacation spot for all the angels. This time he brought her to the uninhabited part of the island, nicknamed Sleepy Solitude. When they got there, he promptly set her down and proceeded to shake the sand out of his shoes.   
  
"Why did you come again, Sirus?" She looked at him sadly. "You know that I can take care of myself among them."   
  
He ignored her for a moment. "I worry."   
  
"You don't need to! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She sat down beside him. "You're the one that used to run off to the human world to get tattooed and pierced."   
  
The male angel grinned. "What? None of the others could do it right."   
  
"I should be the one worrying about you. You're not the same anymore, you've changed so much..." She looked at the small waves that were lapping up against the shore. "I wish it could be like before.."   
  
Sirus tensed. "It can't. You know that." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, and sniffed. "You're crying again."   
  
"No..I'm not," she replied, shaking her head. "And you didn't take me out here to discuss our relationship. We're here to discuss orders."   
  
"Yes. You are not the angel of birth, so what is going down?" He gently put his hand on hers, scooting closer. "Tell me. Please."   
  
"I'm supposed to help Vash and Knives understand. Knives especially...he doesn't fully comprehend how it's supposed to be." She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing. "And I also have to...you know..."   
  
"It's your job. You can't help that." He spoke in a low growl, quietly. "How're you gonna get Knives to understand?"   
  
"Meryl. That little....person....is good for something...I really don't like her," She told him. "She's not the nicest person."   
  
"Neither am I..."   
  
"You're not a person. You're an angel. A real one, not like me." Cantable looked up at him. "Sirus, I want to go back."   
  
He turned away. "We never get to talk like this."   
  
"I need to go back. Knives should be arriving about now, and the faster this is done the faster everyone can be happy." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry..."   
  
"You'll go back when we're finished. I know you don't want to."   
  
"Sirus, I need to-" She was about to finish, when he cut her off with a kiss. After a moment of realization set in, she turned away from him, blushing. He put his arms around her loosely and whispered an apology in her ear, eyes closed.   
  
She choked back tears. "We can't...you said it yourself, we can't go back to the way things were. You know that, Sirus."   
  
"I was lying...it can be like before. It can, Cantable, we can go back to Rakuen and live happy...please..." He begged her. "Please, just come with me."   
  
"I can't. I'm sorry, Sirus." Calling on energy deep inside her being, Cantable disappeared. Sirus was alone once again at Sleepy Solitude, alone and hurt.   
  
|||  
  
Knives and Vash were both shaking and panting, their guns in their hands and pointed at each other. There were several cuts and scrapes, bleeding, on both of them, the hot blood dripping down into the sand. Meryl, crying, was standing next to Wolfwood and Millie, looking on. None of them dared to interfere, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference. The sun was going down on the brothers and their friends, and soon there would barely be light to see by.   
  
"You can't keep killing people, Knives," Vash panted and blinked salty sweat out of his eyes. "You can't!"   
  
His brother laughed.   
  
"I can do anything I want, Dear Brother. We are immortal, superior beings and we should reign over all of these disgusting spiders!"   
  
Vash glanced over his shoulder at Meryl. She was sobbing now, and he knew that it was mostly for Knives' sake.   
  
"What about her?"   
  
Knives blinked, surprised. "What?"  
  
Suddenly a blinding flash of light lit up the area. Knives and Vash still held their guns to one another's head, each ready to shoot if necessary.   
  
"Stop this right now," a familiar voice commanded. When the flash of light subsided, Cantable could be seen holding what looked to be a firefly lantern. "Stop."   
  
The slow roar of a car approached. She didn't notice as Legato got out of the long black vehicle, and looked at her with an air of disgust.   
  
"Do not do this. You both have caused one another enough harm." The young-looking angel seemed on the verge of tears, shaking and walking towards them. "Knives, Vash, put down the guns."   
  
"NO!" Knives shouted at her. "YOU OR YOUR STUPID GOD CAN'T MAKE ME! I AM ALL-POWERFUL! NO ONE GIVES ME ORDERS!"   
  
She lightly stepped, her feet smoothly gliding, until she was standing next to the tall plant. "Knives, stop this. There is a woman who is crying because of you. Look at her."   
  
He shuddered and looked over his shoulder at Meryl. By now her grey eyes were filled with plenty of tears, and she was shaking all over with fear for him.   
  
"If you keep fighting like this with your own brother, your own flesh and blood, can you assure her that you'll come home to her alive and well?" The angel reached up and touched his arm. "She doesn't care what you are, Knives. She loves you."   
  
At her words, Legato stiffened. "DON'T LISTEN, MASTER! SHE'S LYING, SHE'S JUST TELLING YOU LIES! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"   
  
The plant shuddered, caught between his life philosophy and what he knew in his heart to be true. "M-Meryl..."   
  
"Vash doesn't want to hurt you. He doesn't want you to hurt him. Stop this. There is no difference between you and them. You are no better than they, and they no better than you."   
  
"NO, MASTER! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! PLEASE! SHE'S LYING TO YOU, SHE'S LYING!" Legato's eyes were wide with fear. He felt as if this so-called angel was taking his master, his dear, beloved master away from him. He wouldn't stand for it.   
  
The black gun softly clicked as it hit the sand. Knives went down to his knees, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "Meryl....Meryl...."   
  
Vash also dropped his gun, and went to hug his brother. They hadn't been even this close to one another in over a hundred years. Knives whispered a soft apology as they hugged, and his brother nodded in agreement.   
  
When they parted, Meryl rushed in to fill Knives' arms once more. He held her for a long time, as Nicholas smiled and Millie did as well. Legato, however, had disappeared.   
  
No one noticed when Sirus appeared, sadly smiling at Cantable. Before he had a chance to approach her, though, Legato was holding her by the neck, cursing her and strangling her.   
  
"YOU!" He growled, golden eye blazing with fury. "YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! YOU STOLE HIM WITH YOUR GOD AND YOUR RELIGION! HE IS GOD, AND HE IS RELIGION! HE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN CONTROL EVERYTHING!"   
  
Knives watched in fury. "LEGATO! STOP IT, NOW!!!!!"   
  
Cantable laughed, a malicious and cold laugh. Vash had thought that she was incapable of such a vicious sound.   
  
Silently she reached a hand to his throat. Slowly he went down to his knees, letting the hand he had used to try to harm her fall to his side.   
  
"You, dark one, are the cancer in everyone's life. You killed your own mother when she needed you the most. Your father tried to give you everything he thought you needed, and you killed him as well. You are no better than Satan himself!" Her voice rose to a shriek, striking fear into the human's heart.   
  
She continued. "You have no right to even touch me. Your very soul is so evil that even a saint couldn't stand your company for over two minutes. God hates you, you sniveling little demon, and he damns you to the pits of Hell. You can no longer hurt anyone," her fingers gripped Legato's neck and tightened as she finished, "and you can't hurt me. Goodbye, until I see you slaving under the whip of the Prince of Sin!"   
  
It was as if all the fear in the world had been sucked into him. He had tears in his eyes as she squeezed harder, his eyes growing so wide and frightful. Slowly she bent down, kissing his forehead, letting go of his neck. He fell back with a rather hollow thud, eyes frozen forever in that hideous expression of horrific terror.   
  
"C-...Cantable..." Vash looked at her with amazement, eyes alight with a small amount of fear and surprisement. "You...."   
  
She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Sirus slowly walked to her and enveloped her in his arms, smiling gently.   
  
"I didn't think that it would be you or Knives her job would be focused on. I didn't think it would be him, though." The taller angel looked at Vash, his eyes sad. "She hates what she does."   
  
"What she does? What do you mean?" Millie looked at the both of them in horror. "She...She just killed him!"   
  
Sirus sighed and nodded. "Cantable is the Angel of Death."   
  
A tense silent moment now reigned. All that could be heard was Cantable's slowly quieting sobs, muffled by Sirus. Breaking the silence, both of the heavenly beings sneezed at once.   
  
"Someone's talking about you two," Meryl softly whispered.   
  
Cantable weakly smiled and nodded, looking at the human and the two plants near her. "Yes....I really must be going...."   
  
"You can't go yet!" Wolfwood whined. "You haven't told us exactly what you were supposed to do here."   
  
She slowly shook her head. "Ask God when you get to Heaven, Wolfwood." Smiling, she turned to Knives. "And you, Mr. I'm-Almighty. You better clean up your act. Make that woman there happy. She needs you."   
  
"We still have some stuff to work out," he murmured, standing. "Put in a good word for me with the big guy?"   
  
"Say his name. The Lord. Christ. God."   
  
"Ok...God. My Lord and Savior." The words came slowly, but formed from his lips. "Do you really have to go back now?"   
  
"Yes. I have to assist Sirus with an assignment of his now." She laughed a little. "All of you be good. I won't have to see you for a very long time if you're lucky. May God be with you." She waved to them, starting to turn to go. Sirus stopped her though, looking at Vash.   
  
"Ask her," He prodded, smiling at the plant.   
  
Vash bit his lip nervously. "You....You know Rem, don't you?"   
  
She looked down sadly. "Yes..."   
  
"Were you the one...who....you know...."   
  
"Yes, I was. I hated doing it. I had known her as a human...she had a beautiful personality." She smiled. "She's watching you every day, you know."   
  
Slowly the plant nodded. About to open his mouth and say something else, he stopped himself when a breeze fluttered by. With the breeze, Cantable and Sirus were both suddenly gone.   
  
"Thank you," Meryl whispered, barely audible. She knew that now she and Knives could both be happy together. It would take a little time to get everything worked out, but now she knew they could stay together forever. Vash would be happy, she would be happy, Knives would be happy. Everyone would be happy.   
  
|||  
  
Eh, kinda cruddy at the very last, but this was a hard one to end. I might revise it. Well, please R&R. Thanks! And please don't flame because I killed Legato. I feel bad enough as it is -__-;;;;;;   
  
-Middie's Sylvia 


End file.
